Little Bro
by SonicSlash
Summary: Tails and Sonic reveal their deepest secrets to each other. -sexuality and some swearing- -Tails/Sonic, Tails/Cream, Sonic/OC-
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, little bro! What's up?"

Sonic's voice was cheerful, almost giddy with excitement, and it brought a little smile to Tails' lips.

"I was...um," Tails began nervously. He shuffled his feet beneath the bed he was sitting on the edge of and licked his lips. "I was wondering if we maybe could...um...maybe do somethin' tonight? I mean, if you want." He waited for a response then before he dug himself into a deeper hole, a cringe coming over his face at his own awkwardness. Ugh.

"Oh..." Sonic's voice took a sudden dip in tone. "Um...Tails, I hate to do this to ya, but I'm...kinda busy right now. I got a lot to do. Maybe later?"

Tails tried to not let his disappointment show in his voice, but his ears drooped and he drew a knee up to his chest, hugging it with his free arm. "Yeah, that sounds good. When...whenever you want."

"Thanks, little bro. See ya when I can."

Tails, however, kept the phone to his ear. He never hung up until Sonic did. It was just the polite thing to do!

However, he didn't hear the sound of Sonic hanging up. Instead, there was the sound of the hedgehog setting the phone on the table. Then his voice came over the other line, faint but still audible. "Now, where were we?" Sonic asked in a seductive tone, which was answered by feminine giggling. Then the bedsprings creaked, and there was light female moaning.

Tails jerked the phone away from his ear as if it had just burned him and hung up in disgust. "Busy, my ass," he said to himself. He was never angry enough to swear. Not until now.

It had been like this ever since Tails could remember knowing Sonic. The hedgehog was a hero, and with heroism came fame. With fame came the groupies; girls whose dream was to be able to tell all their friends that they had spent a night with the Blue Blur. Even Amy had finally gotten her chance with him, after years of trying to pursue her "hero".

But two years before, Tails had started dating Cream at the urging of some of their friends. Their relationship had been more friendly than romantic, but it still ended quickly. Because one night when they were kissing on the couch, Tails came to a realization that just about shattered his world.

First off, Tails was gay. He had suspected it for a long time, but being with Cream had only confirmed it.

Second, and most shocking to the fox, he was in love.

Miles "Tails" Prower was completely, hopelessly in love with Sonic the Hedgehog.

That was why it bothered him whenever Sonic pushed him on the back burner for some girl he'd only just met around town. These girls he didn't even know, and even Amy, who Sonic had for years called a stalker and been almost terrified of, could get Sonic's body, but Tails, his best friend and "little bro" for years, would never be able to get his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Tails let himself fall backwards onto his bed and sprawled out across the covers. His hand went slack and the phone slid onto the blanket next to him. Tears were welling in the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them make their escape. He had to be strong. Please, for once, he had to be strong.

He raised his head slightly then to look down at himself. What was wrong with him? He didn't like to brag, but since he and Sonic had met as kids, he'd developed pretty nicely. He would never be a huge bodybuilder type, but he had a fair set of lean muscles acquired from his years of battling badniks and running to keep up with the Fastest Thing Alive. His signature twin tails were draped over the edge of the bed, and the shoes he'd owned for years had been kicked off under the bed, as well as his gloves. He was worn out and greasy from a long day at the workshop, but even so, he couldn't help but notice girls (and some boys) looking at him far longer than necessary as he'd walked back to his apartment. He would be considered attractive by a good amount of people, and he knew that Sonic wasn't exactly entirely straight. So why had the Blue Blur never made a move?

Surveying himself like this, though, Tails discovered something that both disgusted and amused him. Hearing Sonic and that girl together, brief as it had been, had a certain "effect" on him. He was only moderately-endowed, to go with his slight build, and his penis rested on his stomach, its pinkish hue in contrast with his white fur.

Tails bit his lower lip and unconsciously looked around him, even though he knew that no one was there who could be watching him. He knew that masturbation was "a normal part of life" and all that, but some part of him still felt incredibly dirty whenever he did it.

Yet, some small part of him kind of liked feeling dirty.

The fox-boy drew a breath and moved a hand to his penis. At first, he only allowed the tips of his fingers to brush across the skin. He would only do enough to get rid of this annoying sensation, and then he would be done. When flesh met flesh, though, the reaction was far from what he'd expected. He arched his back sharply, his eyes closing and his mouth dropping open, and gave a loud gasp. Oh, it felt good. It felt beyond good.

He needed more. Slowly, Tails opened his hand and gingerly took himself into his palm. A shiver went up his spine that made his entire body shake. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this aroused. He doubted that he ever even had been. The flesh of his penis was taut, almost painfully, and at this stage even the slightest touch could drive him crazy. Did he dare...?

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Tails closed his fingers around himself and squeezed. It was only a light squeeze, nowhere near as hard as it could have been, but its effect was immediate. He gave another sharp jerk, his back arching once more, and his chest heaved with frantic breaths. He couldn't help himself. He threw his head back, his lips parted, and he screamed, "Sonic!" The name was followed by gasps and pants as his hand began to move up and down, squeezing and tugging at random. In his mind, he was picturing how it would be...Sonic leaning over him on the bed, his lips on Tails' to stifle his sweet moans, and his hands working their magic...

A sudden rush, a sensation of almost loosening, brought Tails back to reality, and he gave a moan that bordered on a scream as he met his release. Oh, God! Time seemed to stop for a few long moments, and there was nothing but Tails' heartbeat and the contractions of his orgasm. Then he slowly came back down to Earth, panting and sweating, his hand covered with his fluids. He sighed softly, eyes half-lidded, and fell back onto his bed. Mmm. That had been so good. It wasn't Sonic, but it was good.

Tails was now completely spent. He was content and comfortable, and his mind was off Sonic and his latest fling for now. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that it would come back to him in the morning, but for now he would take his opportunity for sleep. He snuggled into the covers and almost absent-mindedly grabbed a pillow from the other side of his bed and hugged it tightly to him.

"Sonic," he whispered into the dark, his eyes drifting shut and his head leaning into the pillow. "Wherever you are, whoever you're with right now. I love you."

He hoped that someday he would get a chance to say those words to his face.

And that was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Sonic woke up in a tangle of sheets. A small smile broke out over his face at the memory of the previous night's events. He looked over across the bed at the girl who'd been his "partner" in the night's events. She'd been pretty good. Not the greatest he had ever been with, but pretty good. Her name was Missy. Mary? Megan? Something along those lines. He didn't quite remember.

Sonic frowned a bit in thought then. Hmm. The past few girls he'd been with had gotten the same "rating" from him. There always seemed to be something missing, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He smiled again, though, as he saw the girl stirring. Now was the time to entertain. He would have plenty of time to think later.

"Hey you," he drawled sleepily, giving her a lazy grin. The girl (he decided her name was probably Mia) stretched the last bits of sleep out, then dug around in the covers for her bra and began to dress. The whole while she wouldn't look over at him.

Sonic's face fell. "What's wrong?"

"The next time you decide to pick a girl up," she replied flatly, closing the clasp on her bra, "you might want to not call your boyfriend." She looked over her shoulder at Sonic then to see his reaction.

The hedgehog looked surprised for a moment, then burst out laughing. "He's not my boyfriend, babe. He's my little bro. That'd just be weird."

A scoff was his answer. "Whatever. All I know is that after you had to cancel plans for your faggy little date or whatever, you were a lot less...passionate."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Just because I'm bi doesn't mean I'm gonna get with every guy I meet."

Mia shrugged then. "Hey, I'm not gonna lie, Tails is pretty cute. And if last night was typical, he's probably a better fuck than you."

Re-dressed in last night's clothing now, she headed for the door and, after opening it, paused at the doorway. "Even if he's not your boyfriend," she said softly, "you still need to make time for him."

And then she was gone.

Sonic sat on his bed staring out the door at Mia's departing back. She had no idea how close to home her words had hit. Tails was his best friend, but lately, the Fastest Thing Alive had started feeling things he couldn't quite explain whenever he was around his little bro. Sonic had been with a few guys in his time, and he had enjoyed himself just as much as he did with women. But there was no way that Tails was gay. And even if he was, the poor kid wouldn't know what to do if his best friend since childhood, his role model and idol, suddenly would ask him for a date.

She was right, though. Sonic and Tails' time together had been pretty limited lately, and he had missed spending time with his friend. He'd have to make plans to go over there and just hang. Tonight. He could go without a fling for one night. All that mattered was letting Tails know that he still cared. Even if they never could be "together".


	4. Chapter 4

Tails was getting ready in the bathroom when he heard his phone ring. It was still on the bed where he'd left it. Cursing under his breath, he sprinted into the bedroom, and felt a sudden rush of happiness when he saw the name on the screen.

"Hey, Sonic."

"Hey, little bro." Sonic's voice was oddly cheerful for such an early hour of the day. "I...um." Now it was the hedgehog's turn to feel awkward. "I was wondering if you're gonna be doing anything tonight?"

Tails' chest tightened. "Well, no...I thought you were gonna be busy again?" He gnawed at his lower lip nervously. He felt so awkward, yet giddy with excitement...

The laughter in Sonic's voice could be detected as he spoke. "No way, little bro. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that tonight...would I be able to come over to your place?"

Tails thought his heart had just stopped. Sonic alone with him in his apartment tonight? Even if nothing would happen, it sounded like the beginning of some crazy fantasy he might dream up about the hedgehog. To hear him saying it, to know it would become a reality...

"Y-yeah," he managed, licking his lips. "I...yeah. That would be great." At that he cracked an excited smile.

"Awesome!" Tails smiled again. God, he loved Sonic so much, but it was definitely an improvement when he decided to abandon his former, very outdated "way past cool" outbursts. "I'll be over at 10:00, ok?"

"See ya then," Tails smiled again.

Click.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost exactly 10:00 when Tails heard a knock at his apartment door. Sonic obviously had rushed to get here, and the idea of him impatiently waiting to see his "little bro" made the fox smile to himself. He rushed over to the door, trying to look as though he'd just tossed his look together when he'd spent most of the day trying to look perfect. After all, he didn't want to seem too obvious!

Tails was only about halfway to the door, however, when Sonic decided to just invite himself in and swung the door open. For a moment that felt much longer to him than it actually was, the hedgehog was frozen in the doorway. His green eyes went wide. Oh God. Tails was...he was...he was _hot_. Sonic shook his head then to clear those thoughts from his mind. The last thing he needed to do right now was terrify the poor kid.

"I made it," he smiled, stepping into the room. Tails laughed and walked over to close the door. Sonic was bizarrely happy right now. It could almost be called cute. It made the fox hope things he wouldn't dare to think of.

"Can I get you anything?" Tails called over his shoulder, as Sonic settled onto the end of the bed.

"I'm good." Sonic sighed then. He had to make the transition from small talk to what he really had wanted to talk about, and he knew it would be awkward. "Tails," he began, clearing his throat.

Tails stepped over to sit beside Sonic. His facial expression quickly shifted to a serious and slightly concerned look. One of his tails drew itself up into his lap almost by reflex and he occupied himself by toying with the fur at its tip.

"Tails," Sonic said again. "I feel...I feel pretty shitty, actually." He sighed and looked down at his hands, trying to think of how he wanted to say this. "I feel like I've been ignoring you. I mean..." He sighed again. "It's like every night I'm with some girl whose name I don't even know having, honestly, pretty crappy sex, and you're sitting here alone maybe getting a text from me at the very most all night. We're supposed to be best friends, you know? And I just...I'm not living up to it at all, Tails. I feel so guilty."

The fox thought the sound of his heartbeat would fill the room. This was exactly what he had been thinking for months now, but had always been too afraid to say. He had to pluck out a strand of fur from his tail so the momentary pain could remind him that this wasn't just a dream. Finally he was able to speak. "It's no big deal, Sonic. Really. I mean, I miss you a lot, and...well...ok, I guess it _is_ a big deal, but I..."

"But you what?"

"I didn't want to say anything about how I felt, because I didn't want to ruin what we've got." Tails raised his head to look at Sonic, dimly aware of the fact that tears were welling up in his eyes and threatening to build in force.

Sonic just stared into Tails' eyes for a long moment, and then suddenly, it all clicked together in his mind. It all made sense. God, why hadn't he seen this before? Why hadn't he allowed himself to see it before, more like it? He licked his lips nervously, his breathing shallow and slightly more rapid. It was now or never, and he had to take his chances.

Sonic took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and leaned forward and pressed his lips to Tails'.

Tails gave a small gasp of surprise into the kiss, but just as soon relaxed and more or less melted into the sensation. His mind had been racing, but now he allowed it to relax and just enjoy the moment. His eyes fluttered closed and he returned the kiss with equal passion. It just felt so right...

They stayed like that for a long time, their arms eventually finding their way around each other, until Sonic finally broke the kiss gently. He moved a hand up to cup the side of Tails' face, and the fox replied by nuzzling against it with a lazy little smile.

"I hope," Sonic said softly, "that you won't get the wrong idea about what I want from you, if I'd ask you to make love to me."

Tails' eyes widened. Oh my God, he had wanted this for so, so long...

Sonic had said "make love". Not "bang" or "screw" or the more vulgar "fuck". He'd asked Tails if he wanted to make love to him, and that was something entirely different.

That implied...that implied love.

In answer, Tails tilted his head and kissed Sonic on the palm of his hand. "You have no idea how much I want to," he breathed, blushing slightly. Sonic was so experienced, and he was a virgin. He was terrified that he wouldn't be able to satisfy him.

As if he could read the fox's mind, Sonic smiled. "I'll be gentle," he whispered. "I know it's your first time."

Oh, God. Tails thought he might cry. He impulsively lunged forward and kissed Sonic deeply again. In reply, the hedgehog gave a low chuckle and then slowly, carefully moved a hand to Tails' lower back. Tails arched up against Sonic, and gave a soft moan of even more pleasure as their bodies rubbed together. Mmm.

After a bit of kissing, Sonic gently pushed Tails backward onto their bed, their lips still joined, and ran his hand from the fox's waist to his hip. He had to admit that it "pleased" him to see Tails writhe in pleasure at his touch. He did enjoy having some amount of dominance during sex, and although Tails was different from anything he'd had before, old habits died hard.

The two broke their kiss again, and Sonic's eyes traveled down the length of the boy's body to rest on a certain part of his anatomy. The results his "work" had produced made a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Tails looked down at himself also, and for once, he didn't worry about his size. Sonic liked it, and that was all he needed.

Sonic's hand then traced an achingly slow path from Tails' hip to the erection that rested on the fox's stomach. He bit his lip to stifle a moan at the sight of Tails squirming in pleasure under his fingers. Once he'd finally reached the boy's penis, Tails let out a soft gasp and grasped Sonic's hand with his own, forcing it back against himself. It already was better than he'd ever imagined it could be, and it had only just begun.

The hedgehog was a little surprised by the boy's reaction, but pleasantly so. Watching his reaction was helping his own arousal along. One of Sonic's hands with a mind of its own traveled to his own erection and began to slowly stroke at it. It wasn't there long. Tails brought one of his own hands down to wrap around Sonic's penis. He was so big! The fox could hardly believe it. Tails' hand began to slowly pass up and down along Sonic's penis, slowly so he could savor the feel of finally having him all to himself. Sonic's face contorted in pleasure. "Nnh!" he panted.

Tails let out a small giggle and continued his slow handjob. He didn't at all care that pleasure had frozen Sonic. The fox was actually getting more pleasure from the faces and sounds Sonic was making, and just the realization that what was his greatest fantasy was finally happening.

And then suddenly, Sonic said, "Wait."

Tails drew his hand back, a puzzled look coming over his face. What was wrong? Didn't Sonic enjoy this?

He got his answer when the hedgehog crawled over him, their hips pressed together, and gave a slow circling thrust against his crotch. Penises met. Tails' back arched and he gave a low, shuddering moan. Goddamnit. He wanted Sonic inside of him. _Now_.

Sonic reached up past Tails and turned out the lights. The room was plunged into darkness, illuminated only by the flicker of the muted TV. Sonic's mouth then descended to the side of Tails' neck and he began to lightly suck and nip at the soft flesh. He was driving the poor boy mad, and he was loving it. Tails let out a series of soft gasps and moans against Sonic's ear. "I want you," Tails whispered, shocked by his own dirty talk. "Please, Sonic, just take me..." His voice trailed off into another shaky moan.

In answer, Sonic's lips traced a path up Tails' neck to his mouth, and he kissed him deeply. The kiss ended soon after with another slow thrust, and Sonic then turned to rummage through the drawer of the bedside table. His lips returned to Tails' as he hunted, until finally, he'd found what he had been looking for.

He pulled back holding a small bottle of lubricant, a soft smile on his face. "Are you ready?"

"I'm so ready for you," Tails breathed. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic squeezed the lube into his palm and began rubbing it into his penis. He gave Tails a seductive little smile the whole while, his eyes going half-lidded. He'd finally realized what had been missing with all of those other girls. There was no love involved, just mindless banging. He loved Tails, and he knew he never could forget the look that his words had brought to the boy's face. Tails was actually near tears.

"I love you," Sonic said again, gently, softly. "I have for a long time." He shifted himself into position then and gave Tails another soft little kiss on the lips. Tails smiled and wrapped his arms around Sonic's waist. This was too amazing for words. He nuzzled against Sonic's neck and sighed happily.

Sonic bit his lower lip and brushed the tip of his penis against Tails' opening. Tails grasped the fur on Sonic's back to brace himself for what was soon to come. Pleased, the hedgehog placed his hands on each side of Tails on the bed to brace himself and, biting at his lip, entered the fox beneath him.

Tails' grip on Sonic's fur tightened, and he let out a loud moan. His eyes squeezed shut. Never, never had he imagined that it could be this amazing. He found himself unconsciously rocking back against Sonic's penis, forcing him in deeper as the hedgehog thrusted into him. He was panting and squirming like mad. Sonic licked his lips and picked up his pace. No one had ever been this responsive!

They stayed like that for a long moment, until Sonic gave his deepest thrust yet. He hit Tails squarely in the prostate. The fox let out a squeal of pleasure and nibbled at Sonic's shoulder. Hot damn! By that reaction Sonic knew precisely what he had just done. With a wicked little grin, he repeated his deep thrust and ground hard against Tails' prostate.

"_Sonic_!" The fox let out a shriek of pleasure and began thrusting in time with Sonic with increased speed and force. Sonic chuckled softly, pecking the boy on the cheek. He knew it wouldn't be much longer before Tails would meet his release, and the hedgehog was close to orgasm himself. For a virgin, the fox-boy was amazing at the art of lovemaking. Too good. He was almost perfect, and a tiny part of Sonic felt embarrassed that he was so close so early. He didn't have time to dwell on it long. His breath caught and picked up in speed, and he felt almost a loosening sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"T-tails," he gasped, "you're gonna make me cum." His words dissolved into lustful moaning. Their lips met again, this time in a passionate French kiss, and Sonic grabbed Tails' penis. The fox let out his loudest moan yet and clutched Sonic's shoulder. He met his release then, the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. His fluids spilled over Sonic's hand. That was all it took. Sonic came then just as violently with a cry. He was frozen panting over his lover for a while, and finally he summoned the strength to pull out and collapse on the bed beside Tails. They wrapped their arms around each other and lay there cuddling. Tails leaned up to plant a breathless kiss on Sonic's lips.

"That was awesome," Sonic gasped with a little laugh. Tails smiled and laid his head across Sonic's chest. "Thanks," he chuckled. "I'm glad that you were my first."

"And my last," Sonic murmured.

Tails straightened up and sat upright in the bed, staring at Sonic in shock. "Really?"

Sonic gave him a little kiss. "Yes. Really. I'm going to give it all up, Tails. I don't care if anyone's gonna see me different for being with a guy. I love you, and all that matters to me is that we'll be together."

Tails just stared, and then started to laugh excitedly and threw his arms around Sonic. He covered the hedgehog's face in kisses. It was too good to be true, and yet it _was_ true! "I'm so glad. God, Sonic, you've made me so happy."

The two new lovers fell asleep in each other's arms in a state of total bliss. The night they had longed for had finally arrived, and it had been better than they ever imagined. They didn't know what tomorrow might bring, but they knew that they would face it together.

They knew that they finally had love.


End file.
